


My Match

by Wolf_dog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, M/M, Matches, Omega John, Soulmates, mainly fluff, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is an Omega, but a rough one. He doesn't want to let anyone boss him around, and gets kicked out of schools because of his habit of getting into fights. </p><p>What happen when he gets sent to a boarding school and meets his Match - Sherlock Holmes - who also happens to be his teacher? Will John let Sherlock have his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Match

In John’s seventeenth year of being alive, he went to three different schools. First, a public school, and then a private school, and then a boarding school. The first two, he got expelled from in mere months due to the amount of fights he got into. John was an Omega, yes, and very proud about that. Some called him weak, or a ‘breeding machine’, and John had absolutely no qualms about showing them exactly just how wrong they were.

His body was physically not as strong, no, but he worked at it. Worked and worked until he could take down any Alpha in the school. He didn’t take crap from anybody, Alpha, teacher, Betas or even other Omegas (though, he was kinder on them). He just wanted to show people that just because he was an Omega, that didn’t make him any weaker or less able than anyone else.

John wanted to be a doctor, and he wanted to meet his Match. Everyone had a Match, but most just didn’t bother looking for them. A Match was the person that you were meant to be with, physically designed for. Every Omega had an Alpha, and every Alpha and Omega (or sometimes a Beta, but that was rare), and every Beta had a Beta for them.

Despite his roughness, John wanted to find his Match. The one person who would love him and understand him, and not try and patronise him.

So, John searched and searched. It was at his third school of the year, a private school that was his last chance before he got kicked out of home as a disgrace, where he found his Match…

-

John was early to class. Despite everything, he didn’t want to leave a bad impression on the teachers, only on those who dared to pick on him. He’d moved into his dorm (he got a single room thanks to his reputation from other schools) over the weekend, and was refreshed and ready on Monday morning for his first day. John still got the butterflies with each new school, and he hated them, hated the small sign of weakness. Though, it was internal so it wasn’t as bad. It was when he was forced to stand up in front of everyone else that his hand started to tremble.

The door was open when he got to his Chemistry room, and he walked in, bag slung over a shoulder and textbooks clutched to his chest. John gave the room a cursory sweep, taking in the benches (ugh, pairs), and the neat piles of equipment in the cupboards lining the room. The whiteboard had a name scrawled onto it, ‘ _Mr Holmes’_ it read, and John’s heart gave a funny jump before he firmly squashed it.

And then, Mr Holmes rolled in, pausing and scenting the air, before his head turned quickly and his grey/blue eyes focussed intently onto John, a soft growl of possession rumbling through him, and _dear god_ his teacher was his Match!

John was frozen, staring at his teacher with wide-eyes, curious and lustful and wanting to go over there and let himself be wrapped up in the – _his_ – Alpha’s embrace and bathe in his scent. John’s heart was pounding in his chest, and he saw Mr Holmes’ eyes rove over John’s body greedily, the growl constant, and he looked predatory, causing John’s lust to spike.

The moment was broken by other students walking into the room, chatty and noisy, and Mr Holmes’ growl cut off abruptly, and he straightened fully, giving John one last glance before turning and walking to his desk.

Heart beating fast, John took a moment to breathe deeply, before he moved and walked over to a spare seat at the back of the room, in the corner and closest to the window. He really, really, didn’t want to fail this class, and that meant keeping as much distance between him and his Match as much as it pained him to do so. If he flunked, he was sure to be kicked out. And, he didn’t want to do that.

-

John spent the lesson alternating between staring at his teacher and admiring his form, and doing his work. It was hard. The person he’d been looking for, ever since he’d learnt of Matches, and the work he knew he had to do. He was torn between being good and impressing Mr Holmes, and getting into trouble deliberately for a detention.

This had to be wrong. Mr Holmes looked to be at least twenty five, and John was only sixteen. That was at least nine years of difference between them. But John really couldn’t bring himself to care. Especially when Mr Holmes’ eyes lingered on him when he gazed around the classroom.

John was both relieved and disappointed when the class finished. With a soft sigh, John stood from his chair and packed up all his things back into his bag. However, as he made his way to the door, Mr Holmes’ voice called out after him, “Mr Watson, a word.”

Surprised, but not really, John nodded and turned around, leaning against one of the desks near the front for all the other students to leave.

 Mr Holmes looked calm and collected, a look of superiority on his face, but as soon as the last student had ended, he was a flurry of activity. First, he strode over to the door and slammed it shut, and then he spun around and strode over to John, wrapping him up in his arms and pressing his firmly against the Alpha’s lean body.

Honestly, John had been surprised that Mr Holmes hadn’t just kicked out the rest of the class and stolen John away to his house to make sure no one touched the Omega. The possessive growl was back, rumbling in Mr Holmes’ chest, and John could feel his teacher gently nosing into his hair and inhaling as John relaxed completely in the embrace.

“Mine,” Mr Holmes rumbled softly in his deep voice, making John shiver slightly. “My Omega. You’re mine.”

“Yours,” John agreed softly, and he felt a gentle kiss being placed on top of his head.

Before he could protest –did he even want to protest? -, his head was being tilted up and a thumb pressing firmly against his bonding glands, covering Mr Holmes’ scent over it, absorbing it. “Mr-“ John started, only to be interrupted.

“Sherlock. Call me Sherlock, John. Only you,” Mr Holmes – Sherlock – told him with a faint hint of amusement in his tone.

“Sherlock,” John agreed with a smile, distracted.

Soothed the by the scent of his Alpha surrounding him, John relaxed against him. “Sherlock, I have to go,” John murmured softly.

Sherlock’s grip tightened around him marginally, and a hand shifted down John’s back, while the other tilted John’s chin up to look at Sherlock’s handsome face. Sherlock merely stared at him for a few moments, before dipping his head and pressing his lips to John’s gently, yet his possessiveness was clearly conveyed to John.

It was short and brief, and John’s first kiss, and he found himself holding his breath through it. When Sherlock pulled away, there was an amused twinkle in his eyes, and he pressed a kiss to John’s forehead before releasing him, brushing his thumb once more over John’s bonding glands before stepping back and walking over to escort John over to the door.

Stunned, John followed, and slipped out the door after a last glance at his Alpha, who gave him a small smile.

The further away John walked from Sherlock, the more uneasy he felt, but he pushed it down, determined to not run back and into his Alpha’s arms like a weak Omega. He was not weak. He was _strong!_

-

It was halfway through the next class and when he was going through his pockets trying to find his pencil when he discovered the note. It was a torn slip of paper folded in half, carefully shoved neatly into his back pocket. Confused, he unfolded it.

It was written in a neat, curvy writing, and read:

_Meet me on the oval. 7pm. Bring your homework. Do not eat desert.–SH_

There was only one person who could have gotten so close to him to place the note, and whose initials were ‘SH’.

Sherlock.

Smiling to himself, a warmth filling his body, John carefully re-folded the note and put it back in his pocket, safe.

-

John couldn’t wait until when he could see his Alpha again. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect, why Sherlock wanted to meet him there, but John didn’t really care. John wanted to see Sherlock again; the quick cuddle and kiss after class hadn’t really been enough for him. Another chance to see Sherlock would be awesome. Curfew was at ten pm, so they had three whole hours to themselves.

John was excited and twitchy through the rest of his classes. However, during his free time after classes, he got out his laptop in his room and Googled “Sherlock Holmes”. His teachers name had been annoying him. He knew it from somewhere, he knew it, but he just couldn’t remember it.

Then, he came across Sherlock’s website. The Science of Deduction. Ah! That was where he’d heard of Sherlock. Consulting detective for Scotland Yard! He must have read the name in the newspaper occasionally!

Satisfied, John surfed Sherlock’s website, occasionally leaving an anonymous comments (which amused himself to no end).

-

By the time dinner rolled around, John had pent-up nervous excitement thrumming through him and making him drum his fingers against the top of the table where he sat by himself. John usually didn’t bother with making friends because he didn’t normally stay at school for all that long. But, he wanted to stay at this one.

John ate his dinner quickly and skipped out on desert like Sherlock had told him to, and went back to his room in the Omega dorms, and got his homework, before making his way to the oval. He was a bit early, but he instantly spotted Sherlock when he reached the oval, and a smile appeared on his face.

Sherlock was waiting for him, leaning against one of the trees, and straightened as he spotted John.

John hurried over to his Alpha and was wrapped up instantly in his embrace, and John took deep breaths of his scent. He’d missed him. It’d been _hours_ since his cuddle with Sherlock. John wasn’t exactly sure how this was going to work. Obviously, their relationship would have to be a secret, John knew that, but he wanted to go out with Sherlock, publically, and steal kisses and hugs in a crowd, like a normal couple.

But, that would have to wait until after he’d graduated.  Until then, he would have to make do.

Smiling, John leant back in Sherlock’s embrace, and Sherlock’s head dipped down, giving him a quick kiss, before pulling away and wrapping an arm around John’s waist. “This way,” Sherlock murmured softly, tugging John along.

John followed obediently, feeling more like the Omega he was then he had in years. John had to admit that it was a good feeling.

John was curious as to where Sherlock was leading him, but didn’t ask, simply waiting for Sherlock to show him.

They walked through the trees surrounding the school for a long while, before reaching a small clearing, which was lit up by several lamps, and had a picnic rug laid down, as well as several pillows leaning up against trees, and a large picnic hamper.

John grinned, and looked up at Sherlock, who was watching John expectantly, “It’s brilliant,” John informed Sherlock honestly.

Chuckling, Sherlock guided John over to the rug and they sat down, reclining on the pillows. Sherlock produced a book, and John scooted close so he was leaning against Sherlock’s side, before shifting downwards so he could rest his head on the side of Sherlock’s chest, and bent his knees, resting his homework books on them and flipping open to the page he needed to do. It was just maths, nothing hard, so he was sure that he’d be fine. One of Sherlock’s hands slipped into John’s hair, tenderly stroking and disappearing every now and then to turn his page.

John just enjoyed the silence and the comfort of the entire situation. Relaxing with his mate was surprisingly better than he would have thought that he’d find it.

Every now and then, Sherlock would feed John a grape or a strawberry from the basket while he was concentrating, and John would instinctively open his mouth to allow his mate to feed him. John hardly even noticed.

-

An hour later, and John proclaimed, “Finished!”

Sherlock’s fingers pressed a grape against his lips and John opened his mouth and ate it, finally realising that Sherlock had been feeding him.

“Good,” Sherlock hummed softly, grasping John’s chin and turning him around.

The Omega went willingly, placing his homework down on the rug and turning so he was looking up at Sherlock’s gorgeous face. An arm wrapped around John’s waist, keeping him pressed firmly against the older male, and Sherlock brought him in to a sweet, longer kiss.

John’s eyes closed happily and John sighed happily in pleasure, and gave a small noise of surprise as Sherlock’s hot, wet tongue lapped at his lower lip. Cautiously, hesitant, John parted his lips slightly, and couldn’t help a soft moan at the feel of Sherlock’s tongue slipping adeptly into his mouth. John could feel a content rumbling coming from Sherlock’s chest and felt a sense of satisfaction that he could please his Alpha like this.

John pulled back eventually and checked his watch, and rested his head against Sherlock’s strong chest. “I should be going back soon,” John said reluctantly.

Sherlock sighed, and gave John a gentle squeeze around his waist. “I don’t want you to go,” Sherlock admitted softly.

John smiled, lifting his head and nuzzled Sherlock’s jaw happily. “I don’t want to go either, but I have to. I’ll see you tomorrow,” John told Sherlock happily.

Sherlock grumbled softly before shifting and pressing another strawberry against John’s lips, “One more?” Sherlock asked with a smile.

John chuckled softly, and opened his mouth, accepting the delicious berry. “Thank you,” John said, kissing Sherlock’s lips gently.

John shifted, and Sherlock’s grip momentarily tightened around him, before releasing him. Sherlock had a slight frown on his face as John scooped up his books and stood up, aware of his Match’s gaze on him at all times. Turning, John bent and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead and whispered, “Bye,” before turning and walking away.

Yet again, he felt uneasy walking away from Sherlock, and he gave in and looked back several times, and each time found Sherlock watching him and smiling softly.

-

John slept well that night, and couldn’t wait to see Sherlock again. Unfortunately, he had to wait until third hour until he got to see his Alpha again. It was torture, and John swore that the clock was moving extremely slowly, and it was _not fair_.

And yet, when he got to his Chemistry class, late, Sherlock only glanced at him, before gesturing for the Omega to take his seat. And, okay, so John was his Omega, but shouldn’t he have gotten at least a warning for being tardy? John didn’t object, and took his seat silently.

As he got out his things, Sherlock came around to his seat whilst everyone was working, and placed a worksheet in front of him, murmuring in his ear, “Are you familiar with your chemical bonding?”

“Yeah,” John whispered back, shifting his head slightly so that the top of his head rubbed lightly against Sherlock’s jaw in a casual movement, and he heard Sherlock give a soft rumble before it cut off as his Chemistry teacher moved away from him, and John missed the closeness.

Several times during class, Sherlock would walk past and ‘accidentally’ brush up against him, and John loved each and every contact.

As class finished, John looked up and Sherlock gave him a slight nod. So, John packed his things up slowly and by the time he was done, the class room was empty except for them. Sherlock shut the classroom door and smiled softly at him.

Sherlock came up to him and wrapped him up in a hug, and John leant into it eagerly, inhaling his Alpha’s scent deeply, content. One of Sherlock’s hands swept up his back and to his neck, a thumb pressing against his bonding glands. It was only temporary, until they could properly bond. “You shouldn’t do that,” John sighed, and Sherlock stilled, pulling back slightly, looking down at John with a frown.

“Why?” Sherlock questioned sharply, and John barely resisted flinching.

“Well, what happens if someone recognises your scent on me?” John asks, looking up at him.

“Let them,” Sherlock’s voice was sharp still, and John straightened his back in response.

“We can’t, Sherlock! You could get fired from teaching, and I could be expelled! Teacher-student relationships aren’t allowed,” John persisted.

John would love for his own scent to be tinged with Sherlock’s until they could bond, but they couldn’t. If John got expelled from here, he’d be kicked out of his house and disgraced, not that Sherlock knew about that.

“Don’t you _want_ to smell like me?” Sherlock asked his voice softening as he drew John back into his arms.

“Of course I do, bu-“ John was cut off as Sherlock talked over the top of him.

“Then that’s it. I’m your Alpha and you’ll trust my judgement,” Sherlock concluded.

John bristled at being talked to like that, like his judgement wasn’t _worthy_ , and pushed at Sherlock’s chest, pulling out of his embrace and frowning up at Sherlock. “And if I don’t like that?” John asked sharply.

Sherlock snorted, “You’re an Omega, John, you were born to follow my lead. Born to be mine and to have my children and care for me.”

John stared at him, dumbfounded, before he scowled, and without another word, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, storming out of the classroom, ignoring Sherlock’s calls, and slammed the door shut on his Alpha. He was not _weak_. Just because he was an Omega, did not make him so.

John was furious for the rest of the day. After his classes, he went straight to his room and locked the door, going onto his bed and starting his homework to distract himself. There was a soft knock at his door, and John glared at the doorknob. He could _smell_ Sherlock, and he didn’t want to be anywhere near him. Sherlock stubbornly stayed outside, knocking, for a few minutes, before John heard him sigh.

There was a short pause, before Sherlock slipped a piece of paper under his door, and John caught Sherlock’s soft words of, “You’re being ridiculous, John.”

Snorting, John didn’t make a move towards the door, instead finishing off his homework.

-

As dinner was approaching, John stood, packed up his books and then finally caved and bent, picking up the note. It read:

_Meet at the same place as last night. 7:30. We’ll talk this out._

_SH_

John snorted, scrunched up the note and flicked it into the bin before heading out to the cafeteria and finding a lonely table to sit at with his dinner on a tray. An Alpha came up and sat opposite him, smiling at John. “I’m Mike,” he introduced himself warmly.

“John,” John introduced himself, relaxing despite himself. Mike seemed friendly enough, and if not John would deal with him – or Sherlock would.

“Yeah, you’re in my Chemistry class, right? With Mr Holmes?” Mike questioned, starting to eat, and John nodded.

“Yeah. Hey, aren’t you also in my human bio class?” John questioned, leaning forward slightly, and Mike laughed, nodding.

“Yup. Man, Mr Cole can be a real bugger, hey?” Mike chortled, and John was joining in before he realised.

Mike was friendly and easy to talk and get along with, and John liked him. For an Alpha, Mike was surprisingly good-tempered and nice.

After a bit of chatting, they exchanged phone numbers so that they could keep in touch and make plans to go out some time.

“Mr Holmes is watching us,” Mike said softly, a twinkle in his eyes, and John stiffened, but couldn’t resist a quick glance around.

As soon as he’d seen Sherlock (all the way on the other side of the cafeteria with the other teachers so that he could only watch, not hear), he snorted and turned back to Mike, saying, “I think _watching_ is a bit of an understatement. He’s more _glaring_.”

“Any idea why?” Mike asked, and John noticed that Mike was smiling.

John stared at Mike, and then sat back in his seat, frowning. “I have a feeling that you do,” John said slowly.

Mike grinned, flashing his teeth, and gestured for John to lean forward. John did, and Mike inhaled deeply, and there was a distinctive ‘snap’, and both of them glanced around, and found Sherlock holding only half a fork and looking incredibly tense. Mike chuckled, and John turned his head to face him, curious.

“You smell like him,” Mike told John, leaning back in his seat and smirking.

John flushed deeply, and rubbed at the back of his neck, and giggled nervously. So he _had_ been right. Others could smell Sherlock on him. And from the way that Mike was acting, it was fairly obvious.

“You guys are Matches, yes?” Mike asked, and John shot him a shy smile, nodding.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” Mike promised. “Honestly, I think that Mr Holmes needs someone like you. He’s been a right pain up until this year.”

John leant forward, resting his head on his hand, “Really? Do tell,” John said with a wink.

A low growl reached his ears, and he rolled his eyes, “Possessive git,” John muttered and Mike threw his head back and laughed.

John grinned at him. He liked talking with Mike.

“Well, he was always cranky, for one,” Mike began, “And he’d _never_ let someone just walk in late the way that you did today without at least picking on them first. It was rather hilarious, actually, because he never yelled. He just stared at them and then he’d smirk and proceed to tell the entire class what they’d been doing the past 24hours, and believe me, it was absolutely fantastic to watch but bugger it if I walked in late.”

John chuckled softly. Learning about his Alpha was fascinating, even if he was currently angry at Sherlock. “I’ll tell you, for one thing, he’s a damn traditionalist,” John told Mike, scowling.

Mike reached out and patted his arm affectionately. “Fight?” he guessed, and John sighed and nodded in response.

“I’d stick to your guns, John,” Mike suggested, “He’s a stubborn one, but by the looks of it, if you keep this up much longer, he’ll cave.”

John glanced around and found Sherlock gone. He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

After talking some more talking between them, John made Mike walk him to his dorm room, just in case, and Mike waved him goodbye before heading off towards the Alpha dorms. Smiling, John made his way in to his room and shut his door. Spending time with Mike was fun, and John decided that Mike could be a good friend.

In his room, John showered and got dressed into his pyjamas, and glanced at his clock. 8:01pm. Ignoring the guilty feeling in his gut, John slipped into his bed and went to sleep.

-

John woke happy, remembering his conversations with Mike from dinner, and then licked his lips nervously as he remembered how he’d completely brushed off Sherlock.

John entered his Chemistry class room sixth hour, and his heart nearly broke as he saw Sherlock. He was early, and Sherlock was sitting at his desk, head bent and hands tangled in his hair. John hung back, waiting until most people had entered before walking in. As he took his seat, he caught sight of Sherlock, and John felt like crying. Sherlock looked like he’d been… waiting for him all night. John felt horrible.

And then Mike walked in, not even a minute late.

“Had a good night, Mr Stamford?” Sherlock asked, voice cold.

Mike straightened, and glanced at John, which made Sherlock bristle and John drop his head into his hands. Idiot Alphas. Mike was just trying to be a good friend, and Sherlock was being a douche.

“Yes, actually,” Mike retorted, moving to take a seat next to John, who shook his head minutely.

Mike sat next to him anyway, and John held back a groan. This was not going to be pretty.

“Going by the-,” Sherlock started, gaze locked on Mike, and John stood with a scrape of his stool.

“Come on!” John protested, and Sherlock’s head snapped around to him.

“Sit down, _Mr Watson,_ ” Sherlock snarled.

John’s mouth snapped shut, and he sat, averting his gaze down to the table. He wasn’t _weak_ , he repeated to himself. It didn’t stop his eyes from burning and his shoulders from slumping. The class was completely silent for a few moments, before Sherlock sighed and began class.

John kept his eyes down and averted the entire class, and Sherlock didn’t come past his and Mike’s desk once.

-

After class, John lingered hopefully, but Sherlock didn’t call on him, didn’t even glance at him. John exited class, and was halfway back to his dorm, when he shook himself. What was he _doing?_ That was his Alpha. He should have taken Sherlock up on his demand to talk. They needed to sort this out.

This really was stupid. He had a big apology to make. He’d make this better. If Sherlock needed him to be the obedient Omega, then fine, he’d damn well be an obedient Omega. He could do this.

-

He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t that John didn’t want to – because he seriously _did_ – it was that he didn’t know _how_.

John set down his tray of food at dinner with a ‘thud’, and glared at Mike before sitting down. Pulling out a notepad and a pen, John looked at Mike expectantly and demanded, “What do you look for in an Omega?”

Mike blinked, simply staring at him for a moment. “I’m assuming this has something to do with Mr Holmes?” Mike asked, and John sighed impatiently.

“Yes. Now answer the question!”

Mike chuckled softly, and ate a forkful of his dinner before answering.

John wrote it all down, frowning slightly in concentration. It was under the heading, ‘Perfect Omega’.

“You should get the opinions of other Alphas too, so you can get a general feel for what most Alpha look for,” Mike suggested, “And if you’re looking to solve a fight with Mr Holmes, why don’t you ask some Omegas as to how they’d appease their Alpha?”

John brightened at the idea.  “I’ll do that now!” he decided, and shot up, clutching his pen and notepad, and asked the Alphas first.

Generally, what they wanted was an Omega that would care for them and obey them, and keep the Alpha out of trouble.

Then, he went to the Omegas, under a new title of ‘Problem Solving’, and asked them how they’d fix a fight. Many suggested making food for the Alpha, and others said they’d beg for forgiveness (John would be holding this as a last resort, in case nothing else worked), while some suggested making things for Sherlock.

Brightened, John returned to the table and devoured his food quickly. He had plans. It was Thursday today, so that meant he had a few days to get everything ready. Saturday, was his planned date to have everything ready. He was going to have to be quick. And he needed help.

-

_WANTED:_

_Help making blankets and pillows. Stuffing and wool and knitting needles will be provided, as well as snacks and drinks. Just bring yourself and a good, helping spirit as we need to have everything ready by this Saturday._

_If interested come to John Watson’s room (21) tonight and tomorrow. We start once dinner is over._

-

John was anxious. After he’d run to the nearest shops (literally _ran_ ) and got a shit-ton of wool and knitting needles as well as stuffing and loads of food and soft drinks, he’d come back and waited. He was so anxious to see if anyone turned up. The notice was only posted on the Omega notice board, and John prayed people would turn up.

They did. And it was a damn good thing he’d bought a lot of knitting needles. Almost all the Omegas in his year had turned up, and John nearly cried in relief. He greeted each and every one of them warmly and handed them a set of knitting needles and a plan of what he needed done. One large blanket, and about ten pillows – three big, and seven small. He planned on making this the most romantic make-up ever. If Sherlock accepted his apology, but John pushed that thought from his mind.

They chatted as they worked happily, John shifting from group to group to make conversation and help on their tasks. The Omegas working on small pillows didn’t need help, but occasionally the ones working on the big pillows worked in pairs. John didn’t particularly care about the colours, as well as things got done.

By the end of the night, John was pleased by their progress. About a quarter of the blanket was done (it was going to be damn huge!) and seven of the pillows were done (five small and two big). John waved them out at half past one in the morning, and invited them to come back tomorrow, and not be strangers and come talk to him whenever they wanted. About half of them knew about him and Sherlock (it was hard to hide with Sherlock’s scent slowly mingling with his own) and they admitted that most of the Alphas did as well, and they all supported him, saying that Mr Holmes needed an Omega like him.

John was exhausted, and flopped straight into bed.

-

Waking up late, he found that he had slept entirely through first period, and was going to be late if he dawdled. Rushing about, John barely managed to get dressed properly and shove all his gear in his bag, before rushing off.

Thankfully, he didn’t end up being late, and that Sherlock only opened the doors to the classroom as he got there.

As they’d planned the night before, he handed a note to one of the Omegas, folded in half with Sherlock’s name on it, and the words, ‘ _Saturday, noon.’_

Then, he pulled aside one of the other Omegas and said softly, “I’m going to need you to punch me, when we get in there.”

He looked nervous, and asked anxiously, “Mr Holmes won’t attack me for it, will he?”

John shook his head, and the Omega – Daniel - agreed, going in before John. John made sure he was near the back of the people going in.

He focussed on their plan.

As he was going to his seat, he bumped into Daniel’s desk. The other Omega stood, shouting at John angrily, “Hey! Watch it!”

John turned around and gripped Daniel’s shirt in a fist, shouting at him back, frowning angrily. They were drawing attention and John flexed his fingers in the Omega’s shirt, and Daniel punched him across the jaw. It wasn’t hard, but with his fragile Omega skin, it would bruise easily.

“Mr Watson! Mr Neil! Outside, now!” Sherlock’s sharp bark made them both freeze, and John shoved at Daniel, making the other Omega sit in his seat, before they both slunk outside, John rubbing at his sore jaw.

It would be worth it, he promised himself.

Sherlock stalked outside angrily, and shut the classroom door, staring at them both, hard. “Well?” he asked expectantly, crossing his arms in a show of disappointment.

Daniel shrugged, “John started it,” he grumbled, and John scowled.

“You should control your temper!” John snarled, facing the boy.

Daniel straightened where he stood, and Sherlock interceded, “Enough! Both of you!”

Sherlock sighed. “Monday detention,” Sherlock decided, and waved a hand dismissively, “Mr Neil, go back inside.”

John watched Daniel go back into the classroom, closing the door behind him, and John looked up at his Alpha. Sherlock closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing evenly. “Are you alright?” Sherlock asked without moving or opening his eyes.

“I’m fine,” John told Sherlock, biting at his lower lip, unsure how to act. He wanted to fix things, desperately, but that was what tomorrow was for.

“Then inside with you,” Sherlock said.

John hesitated for a mere moment, before placing his hand lightly on Sherlock’s arm and stretching up on tip-toes to press a tender kiss to Sherlock’s jaw. Then, he removed himself, and gave Sherlock a small smile as he slipped back into the classroom.

Sherlock didn’t immediately follow him, and Charlie gave him a thumbs up to let him note that the note had been put where to Sherlock would easily find it. Good. Shooting Daniel a small smile, he took his seat and rubbed at his jaw again. It wasn’t overly painful, but it’d been a while since John had last gotten into a physical fight.

Sherlock came back into the room a while later, and announced that there was to be a new seating plan, and to pick a partner to sit next to you, and he’d move the two to a different spot, but it had to be someone who wasn’t sitting next to you.

Of course, John was put right at the front of the room, with Rosie, an Omega girl who was helping him make things for Sherlock.

Of course, with Sherlock standing right in front of him, he couldn’t get away with much. He desperately wanted to ask the other Omegas what he should make for the picnic he was planning for Sherlock, but that would have to wait until tonight. Oh, god, they were going to be up late tonight finishing things off, and John was going to have to cook some things tonight, and be up tomorrow getting everything ready.

But it would be worth it, because this would hopefully sort things out between them.

-

 That night was a rush of activity and talking. John deviated between handing out snacks and drinks, discussing the best plans with the other Omegas, and cooking furiously. Tonight, he’d be cooking the desserts (chocolate pudding, as well as a chocolate sauce to go with the strawberries), and tomorrow the food that needed to be hot (sausage rolls, sausages, mini pies, as well as sandwiches and the fruit). Thankfully, one of the Omegas had gone and bought a picnic basket for him to store all the food in.

By the end of the night, everything was finished, and it was half past two in the morning. They said their exhausted goodbyes and wished him luck.

John set his alarm for seven am, and rolled into bed, instantly falling asleep.

-

John was up before his alarm, too anxious to sleep any more, and got dressed and started on making the rest of the food. He had so much that he needed to do! He didn’t even know if Sherlock was going to show up or not (not that he could really blame Sherlock if he didn’t, especially after John had ditched Sherlock when his Alpha had proposed they talk). John shoved those worrying thoughts out of his mind and focussed on the food.

It was around ten am when everything was finally cooked, and John carefully placed everything in the picnic basket, and decided he had to make two trips. He left the food in the basket in his room, and scooped up the blanket and three big pillows and made his way to the clearing that was his and Sherlock’s. He spread out the blanket (it really was huge, it nearly covered the entire clearing) and placed the pillows in the middle to be arranged later.

Then he made the second trip and got the small pillows and the basket and locked his door on the way out, making his way to the clearing.

John spent the next hour and a half making sure that everything was absolutely perfect and comfortable and that the food hadn’t cooled too much yet.

Noon came and went and John paced anxiously on the grass that the blanket didn’t cover, fiddling with his clothes, praying that Sherlock would turn up. John would wait all day if he had to. John wouldn’t leave until Sherlock showed up, he promised himself fiercely.

An hour and a half after the arranged time, John stilled as he heard soft footsteps. His heart beat faster in hope. Was it Sherlock? Was his Alpha finally here?

John had a hopeful smile on his face as Sherlock stepped in the clearing, looking as composed as ever, but John could see the glint of curiosity in his Match’s eyes.

The Alpha’s gaze settled on John, and John returned the gaze, tired but extremely pleased that Sherlock had shown up. Sherlock stepped forward, and John blurted out, “No shoes on the rug!” before blushing a deep red in embarrassment and glancing away.

He heard Sherlock chuckle softly in amusement, and John glanced up at him shyly to see Sherlock smiling.

“You did all this yourself?” Sherlock questioned softly.

“I had help,” John admitted, “But I made all the food by myself.”

Sherlock smiled and John took off his own shoes and stepped onto the blanket, gesturing to the picnic basket. Sherlock strode over to him and wrapped him up in a hug, and John sighed in content, relaxing into his Alpha’s embrace.

“I’m sorry,” John murmured softly into Sherlock’s chest.

“I can see,” Sherlock whispered and tilted John’s head up and kissed him sweetly.

And, just like that, they were all good again. John was content and Sherlock was pleased, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
